


Silent night (or when Pete first realized he had a crush)

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst I guess, I didn't feel like typing out the words to silent night, I don't know what I'm doing, I find it to be calming, I want to hear Patrick sing silent night, M/M, Not a lot of talking, Patrick sings, Peterick, Petes POV, Van Days, i don't know how to tag, pete cries, pete has a crush, pete is depressed, seriously there's three sentences of dialogue, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Pete gets depressed and Patrick sings for him.





	Silent night (or when Pete first realized he had a crush)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've wrote here so sorry if it sucks. It's 2AM and I'm on a ton of cough syrup and ibuprofen.

We'd all been out really late. When we finally got back everyone else had quickly fallen asleep. Joe was looking uncomfortable in the drivers seat. Andy was curled In the passenger seat. I was by Andy's drums next to Patrick who was by a very unsafe looking stack of guitars.

I really don't know what happened. I'd been okay the whole day. Yet here I am, laying in the back of a hot and uncomfortable van ( but anything can be uncomfortable when you're silently crying for god knows what reason.) My mind wandering too far once again.

I was sure I was just going to have to deal with being more tired then everyone else tomorrow. Already thinking of excuses for when the other would ask. (If they even cared. Why would any one care about me anyway. I'm useless.) I could just say it was too hot they'd believe that. I could say he was terrified of the fuckton of instruments falling on me.(which I was.)

I heard the quiet singing and looked over to see that Patrick had turned to face me. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing soft circles with his thumb while continuing to sing. (It was some Christmas song. Silent night I think) I leaned in to his shoulder and let out quiet sobs my tears quickly wetting his shirt. He placed his free hand on my back and pushed me closer. I slowly calmed down an drifted to sleep.

"Wake the fuck up loosers." Joe yelled while unnecessarily pushing us both to grab a guitar case. 

"We're gonna miss our show. You can cuddle later" Andy smiled while trying to grab a drum without hitting me.

"Shut up" Patrick mumbled blushing when he thought no one could see. He awkwardly tried to stand and get untangled from me. 

His blush is so beautiful. He couldn't like someone as broken as me Could he? He extended a hand to help me up and smiled. I might have a crush and he might (but probably doesn't) like me.


End file.
